liberalpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fox News
Fox News is a news network of which is highly criticized by liberals due to its pro-conservative ideologies. Fox New's motto is "We Decieve, You Believe". Faux News was founded by archdemon (not to be confused with a flame spewing dragon, like Dragon Age would imply) Rupert Murdoch as a way to protect big business interests, far-right Christian fundamentalism nazism, and the resulting neoconservative ideology, from the perceived "liberal media bias" of other news networks, such as MSNBC which features ex-GOP-member Morning Joe. As was the case with Wikipedia and Conservapedia, conservatives became displeased with all the coverage of Republicans getting into sex scandals (especially those of the gay variety), catering to Christian homophobic lunatics such as Pat Robertson, Ted Haggard, and Rick Warren, and being in bed with large corporations. Conservatives were also a little miffed at the growing popularity of "junk science" in the media, which includes but is not limited to evolution, global warming, ocean waves, and basic math. In terms of history, Conservatives hated how the media constantly blamed white conservatives rather than women and minorities for all the injustice America allowed, and hate any criticism of their asanine perception of America in general. Faux News counters all of these elements by completely ignoring them. A typical Fox program cycle revolves around the following people. Megyn Kelly: A stupid blonde. Hot and though idiocy is a turnoff, I'd still bang her if her mouth was taped. Fox and Friends: A news segment of idiots circljerking. Once again, the blonde is really hot. Shepard Smith: Is a rebel sometimes. He also doesn't like Glenn Beck. He will probably be fired soon. The Holy Trinity of Nutjobbery Hannity and Colmes: Featured loud mouth sanctimonious idiot Sean Hannity and moderate "liberal" pissant Alan Colmes. I typical show involved a topic, Sean Hannity's loud factual incorrect opinion, and Alan Colmes' head nod and timid agreement. As of last year, Colmes has been axed, leaving viewers with just the loud mouthed sanctimonious idiot. Bill O'Reilly: In charge of the No Spin Zone, which is oddly composed of his own opinion (or "spin"). Bill is incorrect at least 300% of the time (350% on a good day). Being unnaturally stupid, even for a conservative, Bill has been known to race bait and jerk off to the nonexistent concept known as white victimhood. In May 2009, Bill O'Reilly declared that "the left sees white men as the problem", which is essentially projecting right-wing dislike of minorities as "the left's fault" as well as completely ignoring white liberals such as...oh...I don't know Bill-freaking-Clinton maybe? Glenn Beck: in charge of what he calls the Doom Room. Beck is a Mormon and as such expresses viewpoints that have singlehandedly lowered the IQ of millions of white Christian Conservatives in an instant. His Mormonism also enhance his ability to cry like Percy from the Green Mile at a moment's notice. Glenn Beck's best friend is THE CHALKBOARD, whom he makes love to every night. During the day, Glenn Beck brings THE CHALKBOARD onto the studio in order to illustrated his half-assed, nonsensical ACORN conspiracy theories. During the 9/12 March on Washington, several unemployed, redneck, racist, wouldn't-know-what-socialism-and-communism-was-if-it-bit-them-the-ass teabaggers carried signs with "Glenn Beck For President" on them, which would make them legally qualifyible to be classified as "retards". thumb|rightAlso, great while you're high. ---- ---- Keep in mind: LiberalPedia is extreamly gay and lies. Category:News networks